


The Fallen Crew

by DarkAislinn



Series: Rebecca [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Humor, Loss, Romance, Sex, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAislinn/pseuds/DarkAislinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shepard decides to send a message to the dead crew members' families of the SSV Normandy with the help of Garrus.</p><p>Expect laughter, tears and eventual sex.</p><p>**Rating will eventually move up to Explicit due to future graphic sexual scene.**</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jamin Bakari

Tap, tap, tap.

*indistinct voices*

Tap, tap, tap.

*static* Pause in audio. *muffled sound*

"Is this thing on?" Tap, tap, tap. "Testing." *muffled voice in background* "I don't thing this thing is working, Garrus."

"I believe the blinking red light means it's recording, Shepard." *laughter followed by a grunt and more laughter*

"This is serious. I want this to be perfect." Pause in audio. *muffled sound and rustle of clothes followed by a sigh* "I guess I'll get started."

*sound of a cough and someone clearing throat*

"My name is Commander Rebecca Shepard and your son, Corporal Jamin Bakari, served under my command on the SSV Normandy. First and foremost, I'm sorry for your loss and though you may have heard it a thousand times over, I _truly_ am sorry."

Pause in audio.

"I didn't know Bak- _Jamin_ well or... as well as I would have liked, but what I did know I'll never forget." *muffled sounds followed by a sigh and a quiet laugh*

"Jamin was funny, always full of jokes and horrible puns but you know what? He made us laugh." Pause in audio. "He made us laugh when we were down or after a mission went horribly wrong. He was that guy, the guy that everyone loved. You raised an amazing son."

*muffled laugh* *static* *inhale of deep breath*

"You know he-he got along with everybody. He told me once that his favorite person was Wrex - a Krogan - because of his dry humor." *quiet laugh*

*rustling*

Pause in audio.

"He mostly hung out with the guys in the CIC but occaisionally I'd find him in the mess or cargo hold just talking to people. After one mission I found him talking to Engineer Adams about his wife.

"He loved her so much. I asked him what she did for a living and he puffed out his chest with a huge grin and said, "She's a nurse back on Earth. She loves caring for the sick. It's her passion." He was so proud, so poud of her that he beamed. His smile was brighter than the sun."

*sniffing and sound of distant swallow*

"He was smart, funny and just an all around decent man. Sometimes he'd seek me out and ask me questions about my life or why I joined the Alliance. He never had any complaints - aside from the nutrient paste - or negative comments.

"After Terra Nova I assigned shore leave once we got back to the Citadel. He came to me and askes if he could see his wife back on Earth. I let him go and extended shore leave since I realized they needed more than just forty-eight hours.

"Almost six weeks later he ran up to me and excitedly told me that he and his wife had decided to adopt a child; he was going to be a father.

"After Ilos and the attack on the Citadel he was so happy, so full of energy that I was happy. He maxe his jokes, we laughed and it was great.

"We got a call from the Alliance that Geth were causing trouble in the Amada system and he said, "I trust you, Commander. You'll kick their asses." I laughed and said, "You bet."

"When the Normandy was attacked by the Collectors he-he--" *sound of swallowing followed by intake of air* "He told me he believed I'd save them all before running off to help someone put the fires out."

*sniffing followed by a quiet sigh and groan*

"The ship couldn't be saved. I saw him talking to Liara and I tried to get to him but there was an explosion. I screamed at him to make a joke or say something, anything, but he was gone.

"He was an amazing person and a damn fine soldier. I'll never forget him and how he made the Normandy brighter by the things he said or his small, crooked smile when he was teasing someone.

"I hope you find comfort in this. Your son was a hero on many levels and he will always be remembered."

*static*

Pause in audio.

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it despite how short this chapter was. 
> 
> Most chapters will be short; no more than 1000 words but I hope you'll keep reading.


	2. Germeen Barrett

*click*

"Blinking green light? What does that mean?"

The dark haired woman's face swam up close to the device with a scrunched up look on her face.

The turian beside her flared his mandibles and laughed.

"It's on vidcam."

Her blue eyes flew open wide and her face turned an impressive shade of maroon. "Crap! I thought you set it up for me. How do I get just voice?"

The turian looked at her with a raised brow. "Aren't you an Engineer, Shepard?"

She cast him a scathing look to which he just laughed off. "I _was_ an Infiltrator, if you remember, but better marketing, you know? You going to help or not?"

He leaned forward and the video ended and switched to voice only.

*muffled sound of rustling*

"There you go."

"Thank you."

*soft sound of sigh followed by the sound of a kiss*

"I am Commander Rebecca Shepard. Your wife, Sergeant Germeen Barrett, served faithfully under my command aboard the SSV Normandy. I am truly and deeply sorry for your loss.

"As you might know, Germeen was assigned down in Engineering for her technical skills. She was extremely talented."

*shuffling and sound of chair creaking*

"You know, she was very shy. Often times you had to approach her to strike up a conversation but once you got her going she loved to talk." *laughter*

Pause in audio.

*static followed by a sigh*

"She loved you and her children. She could talk about her kids all day long. She was so proud that her son had made the local biotiball team and that her daughter was excelling in ballet that she showed me a home vid of them that they had emailed her."

Pause in audio.

*sound of someone clearing throat followed by blowing of nose*

"I personally know how hard it can be to lose a parent - or both in my case - and my heart aches, really aches, for your children to have to grow up without their mother but I wanted you and them to know, to hear it from me, personally, how much she loved you."

Pause in audio.

*indistinct whispering followed by muffled rustling*

"I conduct random inspections from time to time just to make sure that there is nothing going on aboard my ship that I should be concerned about.

"I finally got to Germeen's footlocker in the crew's quarters and when she opened it I couldn't believe how many holos she'd managed to stuff inside. It was full to the brim and I looked at her and asked, "Sergeant Barrett, where are all of your essentials?" She'd blushed, smiled and answered, "All of my essentials are right there, Commander. My other items fit into my locker in the cargo hold."

"She gave me a quick salute and though I should have reprimanded her, I didn't have the heart. To me, if that was what kept her happy, functioning and made it possible to do her job then why should I take it away?

"Afterwards I asked her to show some of them to me, if she didn't mind, and her smile was brighter than the sun. She went over each holo carefully and explained in such a loving voice what was happening.

"I-I don't know if you were told what happened but I feel as a sense of duty that you should know - be aware - of her bravery."

*muffled indistinct sound followed by sniffing and a cough*

"When we were attacked I was running through the ship trying to get everyone off to safety. I found her sitting on the floor by her footlocker trying to gather her holos.

"I told her to get moving, to forget the holos but she insisted on just one. She was panicing trying to find the right one. The one of her down in Engineering with-with me, Tali and Adams. She wanted to-to show you and her children that holo."

*sound of someone swallowing followed by rustling and sniffing*

Pause in audio.

"I told her to forget about it and grabbed her arm to jerk her with me. The ship rocked as we were blasted again and she fell. I tried to help her but she was gone.

"She was an amazing woman with an enormous heart and the galaxy should be saddened by her loss. I'll never forget her. If anything, she taught me how to be a better person. The Normandy now is an empty place without her smiles.

"With this I am including the holo she was desperately looking for. I hope you have found or will find comfort with this."

Pause in audio.

*click*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for all the Kudos. :-) I'm glad that ya'll are enjoying this. :-)
> 
> And I hope you enjoyed this chapter too!


	3. Addison Chase

"Is this..." *voice stops followed by deep, sharp sound*

Pause in audio.

"Are you sure this is helping?"

*sound of sigh*

"I have to do this, Garrus. Not only that, but you were the one who suggested it." *laughter*

"That's not what I asked, Shepard."

Pause in audio.

*static followed by frustrated exhale and indistinct sound*

"I think so. I've tried not to think about them or what happened in,” voice pauses, “ _so_ long but when I do, I remember all the joy they brought to the ship, you know?"

Pause in audio.

"I know. I just hate seeing you cry."

*muffled sound followed by rustling*

"This was a good idea, Garrus. I cry because I miss them but I also cry because the memories make me happy. Not all tears are because of sadness."

Pause in audio.

"I'm Commander Rebecca Shepard and I was the commanding officer of the SSV Normandy. Your sister, Private Addison Chase, served aboard my ship and she was probably the most positive and happy person that I ever had the pleasure to know in my life, not just serving Earth’s military."

Pause in audio.

"When we lost our Lieutenant on Virmire she was so sweet about everything; she took on his duties as if she had been doing them all along. When I asked her why, she said it was because Alenko had entrusted them to her.”

*quiet sigh and rustling*

"I'm not the most religious person in the galaxy but I respect everyone's beliefs and when I came across her after Virmire she asked if she could speak with me alone.”

*distant sound of shifting*

"To be honest, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. We'd just lost a soldier and I a friend but I agreed. She said that before we had landed on Virmire she had said a prayer, something she did before any mission I found out, with Kaidan and Ash. She said that both my squad members gave her orders in case one of or both of them died."

Pause in audio. *static*

"Their orders were for her to tell me that no matter what happened, no matter the outcome, that they would be in a better place and th-that they w-would guide me."

Pause in audio.

*static*

*loud blowing of the nose followed by a cough*

*loud inhalation followed quickly by creaking of chair and rustling of clothes*

“I just - I’m not religious but there comes a time when you are forced to wonder, to see and to _pray_. For myself it was only weeks ago, but for you and everyone else it was two years ago. Every time I close my eyes, I see Chase’s bright eyes and brilliant smile.”

*static*

“I doubt you were told the specifics of her death, but I believe that in order to let go and move on, you have to know what happened and I feel that not only, _not only_ , is it my duty to her family but as her _friend_ I have the obligation to tell you and I am more than obliged.

“It was quick for her. One minute she was standing and the next she was gone. There was no suffering and for that I am eternally grateful. The last thing I remember her saying to me is, “God will save _you_ , Commander.”

*static*

“Perhaps she’s right. When I was thrown from the Normandy and my O2 line was leaking oxygen into the black I _prayed_ and I thought of her. I thought of what she might say. Last thing I remember I was running out of air and I was beginning to freeze and then I wake up with her words echoing in my head.

“She was an outstanding soldier, but more than that… more than that she was an amazing person and the galaxy should feel her loss, should mourn her and celebrate her life.”

Pause in audio.

“They can’t do that, but my crew and I can. And we will.”

*click*

**Author's Note:**

> If you're at all interested, you can follow this story's progress on my [tumblr account](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/) since I post a lot about my stories and how they're progressing.
> 
> For those who are curious, this is [Rebecca](http://darkaislinn.tumblr.com/post/77772946712/and-now-we-have-rebecca#notes).


End file.
